


Awaken

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 古·拉哈·提亚是他的初恋。相遇的时候他二十五岁，古·拉哈·提亚二十四岁。*梗参考了writingprompts
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 10





	Awaken

古·拉哈·提亚是他的初恋。  
相遇的时候他二十五岁，古·拉哈·提亚二十四岁。诺弗兰特还是一片荒漠，他和古·拉哈·提亚随第一批先遣部队而至，负责武装与生态调查。  
如今诺弗兰特的防御部署已经初步完成，雾紫色的花海于春天盛开，海的尽头是无数佣兵用青春建立起的魔法屏障。任务圆满完成，他也功成名就，而古·拉哈·提亚却永远留在了二十四岁。  
这几年来他过着简约又基础的生活，退伍之后回到老家靠养老金度日。时不时会梦见以前的事情，诺弗兰特的微光，森林和湿度。那些梦境诞生自他的记忆，真实到他不愿醒来。他于冷清的午夜，在空寂的被窝里徘徊在晨曦的林间。脚下传来树枝被踩断的脆响，空气里有一股真菌的味道。他仿佛一尊雕像般伫立着，为古·拉哈·提亚放哨。  
过去他俩经常结伴执行这种任务，采集生物样本、绘制地图。古·拉哈·提亚是猫魅族，又读过许多书，论野外生存的本领，雇佣兵里没有一个能比得过。  
他俩能够靠五天的补给连续远行一个月之久。去过无人踏足的森林，又穿越了森林寻找矿脉。佣兵之间流传着猫魅族与受到海德林加护的战士的探险传说。  
“这次归队，又打算给大家讲什么样的故事呢，大英雄？”  
古·拉哈·提亚在地势凹凸不平的林间敏捷地奔跑着。果真是只猫，矫健地在树干间借助尾巴保持平衡来回跳跃。他将信号标扔出，古·拉哈·提亚就援弓射箭，正中靶心，将旗射在树干上。  
“光……”  
名叫光的男人从梦里醒了，又昏睡过去。  
分不清梦境和现实的那段时间里，日子过得尤其快。又到了给私人医生付费的时候，才恍然发觉时间已经过去了将近三个月。  
“所以，光先生，这周有减少酒精的摄入吗？”  
他的医生有个外号叫“小狗医生”，不仅外表很像小狗，声音也相当童稚。让人产生一种不信任之感。光避免与小狗医生视线相接，对着小狗的眼睛，他很难撒谎。  
“好吧，好吧……那么睡眠呢，每天能保持在六个小时以上吗？”  
小狗医生听到了光的叹息声，便不再问下去了。  
“来谈谈你的生活吧，最近在想些什么？”  
“在试着什么也不想。”  
“这样可真难办呢，如果能对内心的情感进行疏导的话，说不定对你的情况更有利。”小狗医生揪着他低垂的耳朵：“事到如今，已成定局。继续沉湎在过去的回忆里，恐怕只会消耗光先生你未来的生命呢。况且靠现在的技术，可以……”  
“还不够，古·拉哈·提亚还在等更先进的医疗条件。”光打断了小狗医生的讲话，将粗糙的手掌捏成拳头：“他怎样了？”  
“财团已经将他转移到中心医院，但情况并没有气色。”  
“他有没有……”  
说些什么，动一动手指，哪怕是眼球在眼睑下滚动。光的眼睛期待得颤抖起来。  
“现在让他回应外界的刺激，恐怕是不可能实现的。古·拉哈·提亚的水晶病是不可逆转的血液遗传病，陷入昏迷之后，身体如果不处于休眠舱内，就会一直衰竭下去。他的父母都罹患这种疾病呢，他应该也在内心早就做好了打算。比起他的父母，生活在现代的他已经幸运许多了。休眠仓是希望，只要能等到水晶病的疗法问世那天，他就能重新醒过来。”小狗医生把病志放下，从抽屉里取出一本厚重的手册：“你要过好自己的生活。啊，话说回来，那边的生产制作已经差不多完成了，使用手册在。，等待的几个月里，就拿回去好好研读吧……”  
光原以为听见事实不断被重复，他也只会不为所动。  
他想起在冰冷的病房中，他签署了那份合同，最后温柔地拂过即将进入休眠仓的古·拉哈·提亚的头发。手指从他柔软、干燥的发间穿过，两根红色的发丝挂在留恋的手指上。护士走上前来，用镊子取走了。  
可只要一想到古·拉哈·提亚恐怕已来不及与他此生再见，内心就被孤独感和恐惧笼罩着。就像隆冬寒夜中，荆棘似的窗花渐渐爬上窗子，将视线渐渐凝固遮盖。  
古·拉哈·提亚就沉睡在此般冬夜里。  
他也无法入睡在此般冬夜里。  
古·拉哈·提亚被转移到城外的医院后，他每个月才能驱车去探望一次，来回的路程要六小时。逐渐习惯了独居生活，入睡困难的时间里，园艺与烹饪不知不觉间进步。许久没有和战友联系，也不曾参加过聚会了。  
门铃响起的时候，是一个下午，炉子上正在炖菜。  
光打开门，一阵风铃声响，门外站着一个年轻的猫魅族的男子。  
他精神地竖着耳朵，身穿生化人公司的红黑相间的制服。和古·拉哈·提亚一样的五官，一样的表情，甚至是一样的气味。  
“别开生面，大英雄。”  
光手里正举着汤勺，呆立在门口，迟缓地将这个猫魅族从头到脚看了一遍。  
猫魅族从随身的公文包里抽出一份毫无折痕的文件，递给光，说道：“这是你购置生化人的发票和售后手册，有任何问题，可以电话咨询我的生产商。”  
“你是，古·拉哈·提亚……”  
“我的个人定制型号为水晶公，不过如果你不喜欢这个称呼，也可以称呼我为古·拉哈·提亚。”  
光几乎忘记了这件事，或者说，刻意忘记了这件事。  
他恨不得记忆能被删除一部分，权当是古·拉哈·提亚去了很远的地方执行任务，然后某一天在他毫无预料的时候突然回到家。光睁大眼睛看着面前瘦小的生化人，在风中微微颤抖的淡粉色睫毛，红润的皮肤，和小心翼翼地期待着的表情。  
他和古·拉哈·提亚别无二致，继承了健康的基因和全部记忆，却又丝毫不是古·拉哈·提亚。那由深处的基因泛起的涟漪，主导了他站立时候的身姿，微笑时嘴角提起的角度，眼瞳的颜色，说话时轻飘飘的态度。  
光的反应很迟钝。有那么一刻，他甚至是抵触的。久别重逢的喜悦与不真实感在心中对立。他最终冷淡地问：“你是怎么来的，水晶公？”  
“陆行鸟的士。”水晶公微笑着说：“当初支付的钱里有我的安置费，其中包括个人用品和交通费。还剩下一些，你是希望我自己拿着，还是还给你？”  
“他们就用我的钱给你买了身这么蠢的行头？”  
“巴尔德西昂财团已经将我转移到你的名下。我可以是你的仆人、手下、伴郎，你可以决定我以后的行头。”  
这实在不是古·拉哈·提亚说话的风格。小狗医生向他推销这项服务是为了改善心理情况，还特地保证了生化人与本体之间性格的统一性。光对童稚医生的不信任感又回来了。  
光对生化人产生了本能的疏离感，正因他和古·拉哈·提亚几乎毫无差别，反而让光感到别扭和恐惧。  
他面无表情地对这个古·拉哈·提亚的冒牌货说：“晚餐在灶上，你可以去盛了。”  
水晶公扬起眉毛，扬起洁白、无暇的手，从光的手上取下汤勺，侧身走进门内，似乎是为光接纳了他松了口气。  
光的视线追随着那手而去。弓箭手的虎口里满是老茧。粗糙，温暖，又因为紧张总是汗湿。又也许他的手本来该是这样，绵软又白皙。  
生化人同样要吃饭。光的手艺高不成、低不就，古·拉哈·提亚恐怕尝了要酸他两句，水晶公倒是沉默而感恩的吃光了。生化人也是人，吃喝拉撒一样不少；只不过缺少许多人权，没有财产权，被繁育的时候，就已经注定是天阉。既能为人类提供便利，又不会给社会造成长期压力。  
水晶公，听上去郑重又有些自大的名字。  
太阳下山之前，光有意否定他的存在。  
光接受小狗医生的疗法，在财团的金钱资助下提供了古·拉哈·提亚的基因。漫长的、冗杂的谈判，消耗了内心所剩无几的热情。他当初亲手签下了定制生化人的协议，此刻却又无法直视水晶公。  
古·拉哈·提亚的沉睡给光的内心留下了无法填补的空洞，就凭这人造的玩意儿，真的能拯救他的生活吗？  
可当窗外陷入暮色后，光的心中却突然燃起一股难以控制的冲动。跟古·拉哈··提亚一同陷入沉睡的想念被无端唤醒了。  
他想要贴近他，想要回忆起那曾经熟悉的皮肤的温度。晚餐余味挥之不去的狭小客厅里，光的视线黏在水晶公的身上，移不开。他已半身陷入回忆中，前一秒坐在饭后寂寥的餐桌旁，后一秒端着枪漫步在弥散雾气的森林中。  
脑海中挤挤挨挨着无限冒失又自相矛盾的念头，他是古·拉哈·提亚？在光所剩的生命中，他能成为古·拉哈·提亚吗？  
他们彼此之间不说话，唯恐一方说了伤人的话，一方说了冒犯的话。光看不惯那身黑红的制服，更给了水晶公一身淡灰色的休闲装。水晶公冲了个澡，换上宽松的便服，空气渐渐被带着体温的香味侵占了。  
“你有什么感觉，水晶公。”  
“我感觉到了使命。”水晶公安静地笑着：“我是为了拯救你而来的。”  
“哼，狂妄自大。”  
光将手放在水晶公潮湿的肩上，有力地捏住了。这一刻，他掌控了水晶公，就仿佛理所当然地掌控着自己的财产一般。光是出色的战士。他感觉到水晶公的肌肉机警地变得僵硬了，表情仍然是听从吩咐的淡然。  
“你该睡了，我的卧室在二楼左转第一间。”  
“我的卧室”，而非“你的卧室”，水晶公微微睁大眼睛，回味过来话中的意思。他沉默地放下手中的咖啡杯，像只猫般无声地走上楼梯。  
那双没有跫音的脚，又让光跌入梦中。  
清晨永不散去的雾，太阳永远没力气爬上树梢，光箭之下，度过夜晚的篝火上飘起青蓝的余烟。  
坐在篝火旁的猫魅族青年逐渐变成了水晶公的模样。青年的脸曾经被他遗忘了，因为水晶公的出现，他才将青年幻想成了这模样。  
光拎起威士忌的酒瓶猛灌了几口，用力地跺脚走上楼。  
他打开卧室的门，昏暗的光线下，床上躺着一具赤裸的身体。他鲁莽而心急地爬上去，埋在水晶公的耳边说：“你既然有他的记忆，记忆中的我们，并没做过吧？”  
水晶公是沉默的。黑暗之中，光不知道他有没有露出错愕或恐惧的表情。  
光操了他。理所应当地操着他，就像操一件一次性用品。性爱使他癫狂，让他嗜血成性。越是做爱，内心就越是愧疚，越是孤独，无时无刻不渴望皮肤的亲密。  
最后，光在小狗医生的诊室里，对着苍白的天花板，才迟缓地冷静下来。  
“光先生，有没有考虑忘记古·拉哈·提亚，和当下这个满足你审美与感情需求的生化人重新开始生活呢？”  
“我心里当然明白该怎么做，但身体依然走不出习惯。”  
光在小狗医生的眼神斥责下，给自己点燃了纸卷烟：“就像被鬼缠身一样。”  
“哦……这样，这样。”小狗医生弹着手中的圆珠笔：“那就按照我们之前商量好的，将有关古·拉哈·提亚的一切，都清出你的生活吧。被清空的部分由这个叫水晶公的人来填补。生化人唯一的缺陷，就是不能生育后代，不过你们两是同性，也没有这方面的顾虑了……有任何需求，就尽情向生化人所要吧！”  
“这倒不用你说，水晶公已经先你一步开始行动了。”  
家中杂事统统由水晶公代劳了。夜里陪伴光睡觉，清晨还能早起，勤奋得像个机器人。  
直到有一次不小心将手指切破了，流出淡橘红色的血液，光才意识到，水晶公有生命，并非是冷冰冰不知疲惫的机器人。  
光有的时候一边喝酒，一边把脚翘在茶桌上看夜间新闻，水晶公就在四周忙碌收拾着。光也会心想，继承一个曾经存在的人类的全部记忆，没有体验过自我，被寄予的虚假自我也并非真实，难道内心就不会不安吗？  
想必是不安的。水晶公以为没有人注意到他的时候，眼神就会黯淡下来。那必然是在思考有关自我认同的事。可每当光呼唤他的名字，那双眼又会变得神采奕奕。他将自己的困惑与不安掩藏得近乎完美，只有在夜里叫床的时候，才会稍微流出一些来。满口的拒绝和求饶。  
光仍然会刻意无视水晶公的存在，却又开始像是弥补一样温柔地对待他。鲜活的身体和皮肤的温度令光爱不释手。将情感寄托于虚无的等待只会让人痛苦，所幸生化人是近在咫尺的。  
水晶公照看着光的梦境，在夜间用小竖琴演奏些绵柔的曲子，直到光陷入睡眠。他卓越的音乐天赋无疑得益于基因，从未亲自听过的曲子，就能凭借着记忆弹起。  
那些曲子光很熟悉。曾在诺弗兰特的营地旁，悠久的乐曲常伴周身。在森林中时，小步圆舞曲总是能吸引来小动物；探索进荒原、沙漠中时，夜里就弹起荒凉有劲的韵律，总觉得身体也跟着暖和。  
光被琴声带向过去，到红色发丝从指间滑落的瞬间。他幻想古·拉哈·提亚躺在透明的容器中，四肢渐渐爬满白霜的景象；又想到了更恐怖的事，护士弄丢了基因，这让他连把生化人作为情感寄托的机会都失去了。他无望而慌乱地在看不见头的走廊中奔跑着。  
光从梦中惊醒，感到有温热的人睡在身边。  
一只手在他面前五指半蜷缩得放松摊开着，月色在平整的指甲上微微反光。光在刚清醒的无力中感受着身体上弹孔与刀疤传来的胀痛感，那只手像是感受到了他的情绪一般，在睡梦中微微抽动着。就是这个瞬间，光恍惚而迟钝地意识到，他已不得不彻底与过往和古·拉哈·提亚作别。  
与其说是他主动跨过了过往的河流，不如说是那个用余生等待爱人醒来的梦终于不再纠缠。  
他摸向那只手，水晶公微微转醒，毫无意识地回握住他。  
光还未攒够力气擦去身上的冷汗，就再度睡了过去。渡过悲伤的长夜，睁开眼早餐就已经准备好。  
春天是鸡蛋酱三明治的季节。水晶公一边在厨房里忙活着，一边哼着歌。鸡蛋先煮熟捣碎成糊状，再和洋葱、海盐等调味料混合。面包是他昨夜新鲜烤好的，切成片状，在其中涂抹上自制鸡蛋酱，夹上火腿或生菜。最后用烘焙纸包好，就可以切成漂漂亮亮的三角形。  
水晶公给自己准备了番茄，给光准备的是加了切片芝士的。  
“怎么不一样？”  
光疑惑地掀起自己的面包片。  
“啊……我好像发现自己对奶制品过敏。”水晶公颇为尴尬地说：“这几天肚子好痛。”  
“这样……”  
“光以前不知道吗？”  
“我们在一起的时间很短，还没来得及。”  
也许是心理暗示起了作用，自那时候起，他的梦境就再没人来过。  
“你们的共同生活顺利吗？”  
“不咸不淡。”  
光平淡评价着与水晶公的生活。  
水晶公是勤勉而坚忍的。唯独坚忍的人，才能以他人的身份过活，脸上又时刻带着笑意。他的言行也许正如当初所说的那样，自诩来拯救光的人生，因肩负使命才心怀高尚。  
“一个生化人的成本可是很高的呢，尤其最近和加雷马的双边关系又恶化了，人造子宫没渠道。财团那边拜托我过问一下，生化人的效益还不错吧，感觉很值？”  
“嗯，不过还是因人而异吧。”  
光闷闷地回答道。  
水晶公的确让他的生活舒适无比，甚至在外人眼里可称是幸福奢侈的。如要说缺憾，只能说如仆人一样担任爱人的角色，显得多么卑微。  
也许对于生化人而言，这又不算卑微。他们本无人权，也不被给予自由独立的身份，是单纯为了人类的满足感而被制造出来的产物。  
光陷入了思考的沉默，良久之后，他突然开口说：“所以说，这就是结束了。我的结局。”  
小狗医生撅起嘴巴，狗撅起嘴的样子还是蛮逗的，让光在这个略显悲伤的时刻突然笑了出来。小狗并没急着说自己被嘲笑一事，而是认真地说：“不……这当然不是结局！”  
“当然……不，当然不是。并不是我还有几个月就要死的意思，而是说，作为一部爱情片，这大概就是尾声了。”  
“嗯……这么想，似乎也没错。那在你眼里，落入黑幕之前的最后镜头是什么？”  
“在午后的花园里，一边给泥土翻新，一边欢声笑语。然后镜头渐渐拉远……大概是这样的。”  
光和水晶公在庭院中度过了许多宁静的下午。光手把手教了水晶公许多园艺的技巧，进门的第一年，一起种下了许些蔬菜的种子，用作打发时间的情趣。第二年收获的时候，马铃薯和红薯的糖分都意外地令人满意。水晶公作为生化人是不允许参与到社会工作之中的，不过倒能帮忙把富余的农产品搬去秋集卖。以前一个人的时候，光的庭院是有些荒芜的，歪七扭八地种了些辣椒和依附在老树桩上的槲寄生。生活变成两人之后，就有在院子里搭建凉亭和茶桌的必要了。  
他很失误地在盛夏期间动工，一边锯木一边给蚊子充当养料，好歹在秋天到来之前完成了。叶子变黄的时候，光和水晶公慨叹着凉亭做工之精良、风格之典雅，坐在庭院里烤红薯。有时候亲吻，在光天化日下赤裸相见。  
他们肩并肩躺着，秋风的凉意与阳光的烘烤并存。光突然对水晶公说：“你小时候在乡间消夏过吗？”  
水晶公搓了搓手指，问道：“我可以说吗？”  
光被水晶公的话怔住，从其中隐约察觉到他的顾虑。随即平静地同意了。  
“只有过一次，那次还是极不情愿的。乡下没什么娱乐，就去报亭买了许多故事集。里面讲了很多热血故事，英雄主义，诸如此类的……夏天炎热，汗流浃背，可我看得太入迷了，直到太阳落山才回过神来。努恩还以为把我看丢了，等有人把我领回家的时候，漫山遍野追着我打。”水晶公立起耳朵，笑眯眯地说：“以前驻军的时候，光总是说我身手快之类的，我想就是那时候练出来的吧。”  
“你说得并不完全。我是说你偷我军补的时候身手敏捷。”  
水晶公脸红了起来，良久，窃窃地说：“好神奇的感觉，就像曾经真的在我身上发生过一样。”  
他们再度亲吻，仿佛是要将虚幻变成现实。光抚摸着水晶公，从耳朵，到嘴唇、后颈、尾椎，将他推向自己。  
“要起风了，进屋去帮我把火炉烧上，好吗？”  
水晶公点头，为光摘下发间的落叶，便起身离开了。  
在那之后，他们又一起度过了三个秋天。水晶公于每个周五陪光去小狗医生那复诊，后来参加戒酒互助小组。他们去奥特莱斯购置了一些新衣服，计划到了冬天，就去滑雪。  
水晶公不会滑雪，但他颇为自信，因为猫魅族的平衡不会很差。他说自己不会滑雪是因为长时间住在诺弗兰特，那里没有雪原，起码他探索过的土地上冬季滴雪不落。  
滑雪就要去伊修加德。原本这是个不太发达的地方，到了冬天旅客也很少，这几年改朝换代，变了一套经济方针，竟然变成热门滑雪圣地了。山上的高级民宿要提前好久才能订上，幸好水晶公眼疾手快，圣诞节前帮两人抢上了。  
他们兴奋地在临出发前收拾着行李。光正念叨着水晶公，叫他多带两身防风防水的衣服。见人半天没动静，一回身，没想到水晶公悄然来到了身后。  
水晶公穿着一身肥大的红绿相间的圣诞节毛衣，从袖口露出的半截手上，捏着小小的深蓝色盒子。  
接着，他郑重地跪下了。爱慕地、憧憬地仰望着光，小心翼翼地说：“光，虽然我作为你的财产，说这种话显得多么以下犯上。但如今我终于能确认，我的心意不仅仅来自我的记忆，更多来自此刻 、现在。所以我贪婪地心想，你愿不愿意……”  
突然，一阵响亮的电话铃打断了水晶公的话语。  
“继续说下去。”  
“你……”  
光已迫不及待了，但刺耳的铃声完全盖过了水晶公的声音。光无奈地苦笑。他虽不情愿地暂时松开了水晶公的手，但仍兴冲冲地去接了电话。  
“可真不是时候。”  
“正是时候！相信我，这绝对是你这辈子听到的最好的消息。”电话那头是小狗医生，背景音相当杂乱，似乎他正在赶路：“我正在去中心医院的路上，你也赶紧来一趟。”  
“去那做什么？”  
“是古·拉哈·提亚！”  
光已经许久没有听过这个名字了，一瞬之间感觉到有些陌生。周围的空气瞬间冷却下来。  
水晶公站在远处，茫然地等待着。但他一定从他的眼睛里读出了什么。  
这才是电影的结局。在屏幕变黑之后，悠扬的音乐中，仍有更为揪心的情节在暗自酝酿着，给留下好奇的观众致命一击。所有希望皆是虚假，没有结束、没有解脱！  
“他醒了！”

fin.


End file.
